Play it as you like
by Svetlanacat
Summary: The game isn't up. You can't play it safe... So, play it fairly. A Pandora's box story.


_He was cold. And heartbroken. The pain had too strong a grip on him. He could hardly breathe. When he opened his eyes, his vision was blurred with tears. A familiar place... A terrace. A house. His house ? He rush into the dark rooms, and he lit up. All of them._

_At the top of the staircase, he hesitated, and pushed the door. The night light was dim... but the little sleeping beauty was here. She was here. She was real... Pastry and strawberry... He pinched himself... but she was still here... He remembered._

-Sasha, listen to me. .. Sasha !

-He... he wants to see you. He wants to talk with you... Papa ! Why ?

-Sasha... I... I can't do that... tomorrow. You heard of the crash ? I could have to work on it tomorrow. I can't promise you I'll be home tomorrow afternoon.

-You... You only do what suits you !

-Sasha ! I don't really like this tone !

-I... I am sorry, daddy. Excuse me.

-Sasha... I promise you I'll talk to Napoleon. But not tomorrow...

-I understand, daddy. I... Good night, daddy, and kiss Tonya for me.

-Good night, Sasha. I love you, Sasha. Sasha ?

-He's gone, Illya. It's... you are pitiful.

-Elena, please !

-Please ? Please what ? Why ? You can be mad at me, because I deluded you. I understand, but Sasha... Napoleon talked with him... and with me. He ... misses you, as you miss him. For years, you both lived like that. You have the opportunity to...

-Elena, I promised Sasha I'd talk to Napoleon, as soon as possible. But not tomorrow...

-Yes, Illya, yes. We'll see about that tomorrow. Good night. Is Tonya here ?

* * *

-Daddy ? You are not with me !

-Alex, dear, of course, I am !

-No, I was telling you about our contest, and you didn't listen a word.

-I am sorry, Alex.

-Had a bad day ?

-No, no... I ... I met a young man,, today.

-A new agent ?

-No...not yet, perhaps. He is about your age, Alex. And he is an Alexander.

-Alexander ?

-But everybody call him Sasha.

-Sasha ? It sounds... Russian !

-Yes, Alex.

-It's strange... Is Sasha... a Russian ?

-No, he isn't. But his father is... was Russian.

-His father ? Oh...

-Alex ?

-That's... No, it doesn't matter.

-Alex ?

-I saw some photos, one day, at the Uncle headquarter... There was one with you and another man. With blond hairs and very blue eyes... I asked Lisa and...

-You never told me about that, Alex...

-Er... Lisa said that this man had been your partner... and a very good friend. And that he was Russian. And... that you didn't like to talk about this time, so... Daddy ? Why ?

-It's a long story, Alex, and I think that it's the past, now. My partner left the Uncle twelve years ago, and...

-And you didn't meet since that time ? Daddy, it's... amazing ! If you were friends, I don't understand... Is this man ...

-Alex... Yes, Sasha is this man's son. And this man is my friend, Illya Kuryakyn.

-Il-ly-a, as Elijah ? And Sasha, as Mr Waverly ?

-Yes, Alex.

-Mr Kura... Kurya...

-Kuryakyn. But you can call him Illya.

-Illya has beautiful blue eyes.

-Sasha has, too. He is very alike his father. And as his father, he is a nice, clever... and stubborn boy. You'll like him. And I think that Elijah will like Tonya !

-Tonya ?

-Tonya... Antonya is Sasha's sister. She is six. Sasha loves her very much, as you love Elijah.

-Antonya... Elijah as Illya... But Anthony is your name, too ? You are really very good friends, daddy.

-Yes, Alex. Illya is ... the best friend I ever had.

-Will we meet soon ?

-What do you think ?

-I would like that very much. Elijah and mum will be back tomorrow evening. I miss them ! Daddy ?

-Yes, dear ?

-Did you miss Illya ? And did Illya miss you ?

-Yes, Alex, yes... we did.

-For ... twelve years ?

-Yes, probably...

-Daddy, you know... It's very stupid ! Oh... Daddy ?

-Yes, Alex ?

-Have they cats ?

* * *

-Papa... Are you okay ?

-Yes, Tonya, honey.

-No. No, you are not. I see it. You can't lie to me.

-You are right, Tonya, I can't lie to you. But I'll be better tomorrow.

-Mama... she was a little sad. And Sasha... he didn't talk to me. And you are sad, too. And... we didn't call Napoleon !

-No, Tonya, but it's too late, now. Let's eat the last pancakes. We'll call Napoleon tomorrow evening, with Sasha and mama.

-Tomorrow evening ? Not before ? Papa ?

-Yes, douchka ?

-Nothing... Tomorrow evening.

-I promise, Tonya. Now, bathroom, teeth, and... bed. I 'll tell you a story.

-A story about Napoleon ?

* * *

_Then, he had tidied the kitchen, and gone out on the terrace, to... have a think... And he had fell asleep. He knew that he wanted to meet Napoleon. To meet again his closest friend. But he was panicked. Nervous. As an actor... Stage fright. Awful nightmares._

* * *

-Dan ? Illya. Everything okay ?

-Yes, Illya. Eventually, we won't have to care of this crash...

-So... Dan, I have to go to New York. I'll ... we'll leave in one hour.

-You and Tonya ? In the middle of the night ? New York ? Have you some tr...

-No, no, Dan. It's just that... well, we'll join Elena and Sasha, for a few days. If you need...

-Take all the time you need, my friend ! You worked hard, and you deserve some rest with Elena and the kids. Drive carefully, and enjoy yourself !

* * *

_He packed up his case and a bag for Tonya, got them in the trunk, and cautiously carried the little girl. He hoped that she wouldn't wake up... Ten minutes later, a sleepy smiling Tonya, hugging a panther, was settled in the car. He wrote a message for Mrs Laney, and dropped it in her mailbox. He smiled at her. He had called the hotel... They would have a room... And of course, he had insisted that "It was a surprise..."_

* * *

_-_Dr... Dr Kuryakyn ? The boy will carry your luggages. Oh, the young lady is soundly asleep... You have a room next to Mrs Kuryakyn...

-Thank you very much...

-Oh, sir ?

-Yes ?

-Do you want us to wake you ? Mrs Kuryakyn was to leave New York at 1 p.m., but she changed her mind. She'll leave earlier, so... it would be...

-It would be... Tomorrow... er... today... when they'll ask for breakfast...

-Fine, Dr Kuryakyn. Good night.

_-What the hell do you think you are doing ?_

_The doctor' voice was harsh. _

_-Mr Solo, please, stop that immediately. Give me this photo !_

_A very few men could bark at Napoleon Solo. Less could bark at the New York Uncle headquarter Number One Section One... This man could. He was the doctor. He was the chief. ... He knew Napoleon Solo for a long time... and he knew Illya Kuryakyn._

_-Napoleon, please..._

_Napoleon Solo woke up with a start. He tried to ease his breath, and got up to drink some water. It was ridiculous, he knew for sure that he wanted to meet again Illya. To meet again his closest friend. It was to be a great happiness... Two friends, two families, so alike... But he was ... panicked. No, not really panic. Nervousness... More precisely, a sort of stage fright... Awful nightmares. _


End file.
